A Cheerful Heist
by EvilMuffinLord
Summary: When Mina sends a text she didn't mean to, she and Izuku have only one option; delete the message from their classmate's phones before it can be seen.


Izuku looked up as Mina burst through the door into his room. At first he had jumped whenever this happened, his anxiety prompting fearful scenarios to run rampant. Now, after more than a year of dating the energetic girl, he was used to the sudden interruptions and had come to enjoy them. They usually meant she had come up with some hairbrained scheme or prank she wanted to tell him about. They rarely worked out the way she proposed them, but they were almost always entertaining, if only because spending time with Mina was one of his favorite activities in the world.

This time, however, he was more than a little confused. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was approaching two in the morning, a time when any normal Hero in training should have been asleep. Even with it being the weekend, the entire class was wiped out from today's training, and the dorms were nearly silent. Izuku himself was only up to place an order for a new, limited edition All Might figurine depicting the Hero's already legendary defeat of All for One.

The other concerning thing was the expression on Mina's face. It hovered somewhere between guilty and worried, which was downright terrifying. Given her bubbly nature, Mina was quite unflappable. If something had gotten her this worked up, this late at night, it was almost certainly something to be very worried about.

She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. She had her favorite fluffy pink and black striped pajamas, and her favorite alien themed slippers who's eyestalks were waving furiously after the run to Izuku's room.

"Midori, we have a problem. A big problem."

"Mina, what's going on?"

"So I was texting Toru about this guy she likes, she's having trouble confessing you know, and I was looking through photos of us, cuz I was thinking if I showed her a photo from our first date it might help her, and I guess I pressed the wrong button or something cuz the next thing I know I sent a picture, but I didn't mean to I swear and-"

"Mina, breathe!" Her face was flushing purple as she talked, growing darker and darker as she rambled without pausing.

She did, long slow breaths visibly calming her down. The flush in her face faded to just being on her cheeks, and her posture relaxing just a bit.

"Feel better?" He asked softly, taking her hand in his. She nodded, and finally brought her eyes up to meet his. Her pupils were still dilated slightly, leaving only a thin band of gold filling the dark pools of her eyes. Izuku had to pull his own eyes away before he got lost in hers, as he was wont to do. "How about you try again. Once you're done explaining, I'll help you fix whatever the problem is, ok?" He smiled as reassuringly as he could.

"I was texting Toru, like I said, but I messed up and sent a photo I didn't mean to send. And it wasn't just to her. I kind of...sent it to everyone in the class."

"Well, that's not too bad. Just send a message apologizing for the mistake."

Her shoulders drew in as she unconsciously tried to make herself smaller. "It's...it's not a photo I want the rest of the class to see." She looked at him once more, and flushed a deep lilac. "And it's...not of me…"

Izuku frowned, trying to understand what she was saying. A photo that wasn't of her, but that she didn't want the rest of the class to see? Mina was very open, especially with her friends and classmates. He couldn't imagine her having anything that would get her this worked pulled out his phone, which he had left muted so as not to be distracted. Opening his messages, he finally saw the photo in question and eyes widened as he recognized it. Now he absolutely understood what Mina was talking about. He'd honestly forgotten about the picture, and a part of him wondered exactly why she still had a copy in the first place.

"Oh." Was all he managed to get out.

"I have a plan." Mina said. "Toru said she'd help us, so she'll be here in a minute. With the three of us, we can probably get it done before anyone wakes up." Her tone grew more confident as she spoke, slipping into the combat mindset they had all developed through all their Hero training.

"Wait, what plan?"

"We're gonna sneak into everyone's rooms, find their phones, and delete the photo before they can see it. We don't have to worry about you, me, or Toru, Kirishima's phone is still out of commission from when Bakugou blew it up last week, and Bakuguo's relic can't get pictures. So we only have to grab 15 phones before dawn. We can do it!" The last was more to herself then to Izuku, who was still reeling slightly.

"That seems like a really terrible plan." Izuku said.

"Got a better one?" Said a new voice from the door. Izuku turned to see his door had opened seemingly on its own. As Izuku looked closer he could see a pair of bunny slippers standing by the door, though no other clothes accompanied them. Apparently Hagakure was committed to the idea of nabbing their classmates phones while they slept.

"Toru! Did you get it?" Mina asked, bounding forward to interrogate her friend.

"Yep" From seemingly nowhere, the invisible girl produced a large silver key that dangled from a long chain. "Though you totally owe me an explanation on why this was in your desk drawer."

"What exactly is that?" Izuku asked, apparently the only one outside of the loop.

"Master key for the dorms" Mina answered nonchalantly. Izuku boggled at the answer.

"Why do you have that!?"

Mina placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Izuku, if you care about me, never ask that question again." With that, she turned back to Toru, leaving Izuku with far more questions than he'd had.

* * *

In the end, it was disturbingly easy to break into their friend's rooms. Hagakure, of course, was a master of stealth and had no trouble slipping in and out of almost every room. They made quick work of the girls side, the only hang ups a brief moment of panic when Yaoyorozu rolled unexpectedly in her sleep and nearly gave them a heart attack, and having to chase Urarka's phone around the room since it, like much of her bedside furniture had become weightless as the girl slept.

Mina apparently knew all the codes to their phones, a fact which once again made Izuku question what exactly his girlfriend got up to in her free time.

When they reached the boy's dormitories, things slowed down considerably. Hagakure was far more efficient at stealth than Izuku, but refused to enter several of the boy's rooms. Her aversion to Mineta's room was predictable (Izuku himself had to take a break to coat his hands with sanitizer after they had finished that one), but her aversion to Todorki and Ojiro's rooms was harder to determine. She cited fear of the former's wrath, but refused to elaborate on the second.

It fell to Izuku to sneak into a few rooms, unplugging Kaminari's phone from the boy's nose charger, unsticking Sero's phone from its tape cocoon, and trying not to wake Tokoyami's Dark Shadow from its position curled tightly around the boy.

It took them until just before the sun was set to rise, but the three of them managed to delete all of the copies of the photo their classmates had received. Satisfied and immensely tired, they each bid their fellow conspirators a good night, and practically collapsed into their beds once more.

Only to be woken far too soon by the rest of their classmates calling them for breakfast.

* * *

"Late night Midoriya?" Kirishima called as Izuku dragged himself into the common room. He'd never been one for coffee, but felt like today he could make an exception. He yawned as he nodded in response to Kirishima's question, then made his way to the kitchen to get his mug.

Mina was already there, dark bags under her eyes standing out against her bright skin even more than Izuku's did. Some people joked that Aizawa acted like a father figure to their entire class but today, Izuku thought, they actually looked like his children.

He and Mina sipped quietly at their coffees, trying to pay attention to what their classmates were talking about. Kaminari was excitedly explaining the features of a new phone to Kirishima, who was looking perplexedly at the device. Apparently he had finally gotten the replacement he needed after Bakugou had blasted the device, which had gone off at an inconvenient time and 'distracted' the explosive blonde.

They were currently showing off the phone's ability to project video above it, using cute stock footage of puppies playing in a park. Izuku could see why everyone in the room was enraptured. It didn't get much more adorable than labrador puppies awkwardly bouncing around, putting their paws in the air like they were cheering.

Which reminded him…

"Mina, I forgot to ask, why did you still have a copy of that picture?"

She looked at him as if he were the biggest dolt in the universe. "Because it was adorable, duh." She held up her phone, shaking it slightly to emphasize the point. "Besides, with the effort I put into getting it, I wasn't just going to delete a photo like that. I almost thought about making it my background, but I figured you wouldn't be a fan of that."

Izuku flushed slightly at the idea. He would definitely prefer that only Mina saw that photo, given that it had been taken for her after all…

"Wait I can get my old messages on here too? Awesome!" Kirishima called, excited that he wouldn't miss out on any of the memes his classmates had been swapping while his phone had been out of commission.

Both Mina and Izuku's eyes widened as a horrific thought occurred to them. They spun in their seats, desperately trying to stop Kirishima before he undid all of their hard work.

Unfortunately for them, they were too late.

The phone projected the most recent image it had received in a holographic display that let the entire common room view it.

A nearly life sized image of Izuku filled the space above the table, dressed in the same cheerleader uniform that Kaminari and Mineta had tricked the girls into wearing for the sports festival. He wasn't acting like his usual shy self, but was wearing the broad, encouraging smile he had been perfecting, and cocking a hip. One eye was closed in an exaggerated wink, and he was holding a pom pom high above his head. Below him, a caption proudly declared "Cheering 4 you! Do well on your exams! :)"

There was a long moment where no one spoke, trying to process exactly what they were seeing. Izuku could only blush furiously. Mina looked ready to tackle the first person who said anything.

Finally, Aoyama broke the silence. "Très bien Midoriya! You sparkle almost as brilliantly as moi!"

With that, the spell was broken. Several classmates crowded around, congratulating Izuku on his confidence, and his ability to fill out a uniform. They were all very positive. Even Bakugou was...tolerant at least. He stayed well away from Izuku, though he did look a little more red in the face than usual.

In fact, more than a few of his classmates were looking a bit flushed as they complimented him. Even the usually stoic Todoroki had come out of his shell, smiling and placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder as the taller boy complimented Izuku on filling out the outfit.

It was a strange compliment, but Izuku accepted it all the same. He knew Todoroki was one of the only classmates who could match him in social awkwardness, so seeing him be more open was very gratifying, even if the root cause was something Izuku would have preferred hadn't happened.

Izuku was surprised to be pulled out of the conversation with his classmates mid-sentence. Once he was free of the crowd, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. As they did, Mina's familiar scent filled his nose, and he relaxed a bit.

"Mina?" Izuku asked, confused by the interruption. It wasn't like she was shy with her affection, even in public settings, but she didn't usually grab him out of the blue like this.

She placed her head on his shoulder, and he got the distinct impression she was glowering at someone. He turned to follow her gaze, but couldn't see anyone doing anything specific. His classmates were still talking about the picture, which no one had bothered to take down, to his ongoing embarrassment.

"I'm just reminding people." She said, not breaking eye contact with whoever she was watching.

"Reminding who? And of what?"

She turned her head as a devilish smile crossed her face. "I'm reminding everyone that I got there first." With that, she spun him around and pulled him into a full on kiss.

Izuku felt his heart rate spike in surprise and embarrassment. Part of the reason they were never very affectionate in public was that it made him feel very self conscious, even if it was only something simple like holding each other's hands.

Today though, he found that he didn't mind it so much. After the initial wave of surprise, he relaxed into the embrace as his nerves faded away. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe his sense of anxiety was so overloaded that it just gave out. Either way, he wrapped his arms around Mina, holding her just as tightly as she held him, and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

The two stayed like that for a long moment, lost in each other's warmth. When they finally did break apart, it was to a completely different atmosphere.

Several of their classmates were blushing furiously at the blatant display of affection. Iida was caught between his desire to look away, and to scold the two for excessive PDA. Hagakure bounced up and down as she held out her phone, which was displaying a thumbs up emoji. Even the usually stoic Todoroki and Asui hadn't kept it together, though the two of them looked more disappointed than embarrassed. Tokoyami was the only one who seemed indifferent, though Izuku wondered if he would even be able to discern embarrassment on a bird's face.

Izuku found he didn't care about their reactions. He was surrounded by good friends, who cared about him. HIs girlfriend was willing to go the whole nine yards for him, even if it was an emergency in name only. For a boy who had grown up being told he was worthless, and that no one would ever care for him, it was more than he had ever dreamed of.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Your enjoyment means the world to me.

If you have some feedback, a question you don't feel like leaving in the comments, or just want to chat, feel free to hit me up at

I can also be found lurking in Epsilon1101's discord. Come check it out, and meet some cool people; /fZGEXzW

Thank you once again, and have an excellent day!


End file.
